Young Percabeth
by Water Owl
Summary: Annabeth and Percy met at the beach as six year olds! What will the two make of each other?


Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet at the beach as six year olds before they know about camp half blood! What do the two make of each other?

Young Percabeth

Annabeth sat on the beach slowly constructing her perfect sand castle. Her small hands dug into the moist sand carefully filling the buckets and forming towers. Even age six Annabeth was amazing at architecture. Well, if you can call a six year old building a sand castle architecture.

After what felt like hours to her small child mind Annabeth was starting to put the finishing touches on her castle. She had just started lining the moat with small pebbles when a boy about the same age as her walked up. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hi," he said somewhat shyly, "Do you want help? We can use my seashells."

Annabeth stopped poking the pebbles into the sand and bit the inside of her lip. She never liked playing with other children much and no one EVER touched her buildings. But her dad hadn't brought her to the beach to play by herself, and the seashells would make a nice touch.

"Okay." Annabeth hesitantly agreed.

A lopsided grin spread onto the boy's face and he plopped down next to her in the sand. The two children worked well together but Annabeth was so obviously in charge but the sea green eyed boy didn't seem to mind. After thirty minutes or so two adults approached the hard working children.

"Percy," the younger women started "Who's your friend."

"Annabeth," answered the man.

"Dad," protested the small blonde hair child, "I can talk you know!"

"I know honey, you certainly can talk," Annabeth's dad said exasperatedly grimacing at Sally.

"Anyway," interrupted Percy's mom, "I've been talking to Fredrick and we wanted just wanted to check in on you kids,"

"Were fine Mom, now bye!" said Percy

Laughing the adults headed back.

"I don't like my family much!" Annabeth suddenly said.

"Oh, I just have my mom! Where's your Mom?"

"I don't know, I never meet her, I just live with my Dad, but there's a lady, Susan, and she's over a lot."

"Oh, okay,"

The pair sat in silence for a few moments then Annabeth hopped up.

"Well, I think it's done," she said gesturing at the castle "Thanks for your help, but I should go. I, um, well I've never spent so long with another kid and I don't want to get in trouble with my dad," She said her blonde curls swinging as she flinched at past memories.

"Your fine, look, he's still talking to my mom, he won't notice,"

"Okay," she plopped down again.

"So," started Percy, "I guess we never really told each other our names, but I'm Percy, and I think your Annabeth?"

Picking up a stick and absent mindedly twirling it in her fingers "Ya, I - SPIDER! HELP!"

Suddenly thrashing the young girl threw herself back ruining the perfect sandcastle and throwing the stick as far away from her as possible. Percy, on the other hand, fell on top of the sand cracking up.

"Your," he said between laughs, "Afraid of Spiders?"

"Yes! Now stop laughing!"

"But, spiders? There so cool! It's so girly to be afraid of them!"

"Take it back. I bet you are afraid of something ridiculous!"

"Am not! And I bet you can't beat me either!"

"What?"

Percy suddenly took off running into the waves screaming "Can't catch me!"

Annabeth ran after him, but paused at the edge of the water. Her father had never let her in the ocean before and she had rarely gone swimming in her life.

"Come on Annie," Percy taunted from the waves, "Are you scared of the ocean too?"

"No! And don't call me Annie!" The little girl plunged into the shockingly cool waves only to be splashed by Percy!

"Hey!"

"I bet you still can't beat me Annie!"

"Oh, it's on!"

The two children started splashing but were both engulfed in a huge wave and pushed under. Panic washed over Annabeth as strongly as the wave. She didn't really know how to swim! She started thrashing but found Percy tugging on her trying to pull her back up. Their heads popped up above the waves, gasping for breath.

"Percy, are you okay," Sally immediately questioned.

"Ya Mom,"

"Annabeth!" A sharp voice suddenly rang out, "Get out of the water! We're leaving!" Two firm hands lifted her out of the water and started pushing her towards the car.

As the girl was pushed away she heard Percy ask, "Mommy, can I see Annabeth again?"

"Maybe one day," his mother answered back.

Annabeth turning around and waved at Percy, her first real friend, as her father shoved her into the car and drove away.

As they speed away she turned around and watched the ocean and the waving boy disappearing behind her.

**I felt like it was a little rushed but it's only my second fanfiction and I can always get better! If you would leave a review that would be amazing! I would not have posted this story yet if not for the reviewers of Leo Let It Go! Thanks to all of you who did review, you have absolutely no idea how much they mean to me! If you could leave a review I would really appreciate it! Just a few words is all!**

**-Katherine **


End file.
